


I.S.W.M.D.O.M.W.N

by Reprehensible_Content



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cheating, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Pining, Snufkin and Moomin are married, Songfic, Wedding Night, this is a very sad little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reprehensible_Content/pseuds/Reprehensible_Content
Summary: The title stands for 'I Slept With My Dad On My Wedding Night'





	I.S.W.M.D.O.M.W.N

**Author's Note:**

> Usual warnings apply; please don't read this if it's likely to upset you
> 
> Based on [this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZ8-IN97Ujk) by Nicole Dollanganger

Snufkin?" Moomin's voice is muzzy with sleep.

He freezes with his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm just going out," he whispers, heart in his throat. "For some air. I'll be back in just a minute."

"Oh? I'll come with you..."

The rustling of bed sheets makes him panic.

"No, no, no," he slips back to the bed to catch his shoulders. "You need your sleep. It's been a big day." He smiles fondly at his husband. "And I need a little time alone. To think."

Moomin hums, disappointed, but he doesn't argue.

"Hurry back," he murmurs, snuggling back under the covers.

Snufkin presses a chaste kiss to his snout.

"I will."

In that moment he is so overcome with love that the ensuing surge of guilt almost chokes him. He shouldn't be doing this.

All the same, he slips out again and creeps down the hallway to the spare room.

His father's room.

He opened the door as quietly as possible, but the form in the bed shifts all the same.

"Kitten." It isn't a question - he knows. He's been waiting.

Snufkin wastes no time in crawling under the sheets. This needs to be quick.

"We shouldn't be doing this," his father sighs, even as he laces his arms about him.

"We should never have been doing this." He presses his head into his father's shoulder, breathing him in.

"But on your wedding night..."

He sees immediately that this was the wrong thing to say as his son chokes on a sob.

"Oh no, kitten, don't cry... I'm sorry..."

His kisses his forehead, then pauses as Snufkin catches his jaw in his hand.

His father hesitation only urges the steady swell of tears, and he can't bear it, so he pushed himself onto the Joxter in a desperate, open kiss.

"Please."

_Wet with spit. Red with need._

"Please papa."

"Alright," his father relents, returning the kiss, slowing it to something gentler. "Alright."

He breaks away to put a finger against his son's mouth. Snufkin sucks eagerly. Joxter introduces a second finger, then a third.

Sufficiently slicked, he traces the hand down his body, pushing under the waistband of his pants, down to that aching heat.

"Papa!" Snufkin gasps as he pushes the first finger in.

"Shhh, now, shhh. Let your daddy take care of you."

He clings to his father's back, claws tight, eyes squeezed shut. Second finger. Third. The spit can only do so much to lessens the burn, but he needs this.

_Reach inside me._

When the Joxter starts to pump his hand, he bites onto his shoulder to suppress a wail. That makes his papa hiss and speed up, the pace nearing punishment, and it hurts, but he feels so full...

He cums, rutting against his father's thigh, teeth bearing down hard enough to draw blood.

In the following post-orgasmic haze, he's vaguely aware of his papa whispering sweet nothings into his hair as he sobs against his chest.

"Go and wash up, Kit," Joxter says at last. "You need to go back to bed."

He does't want to. As much as he loves Moomin, adores him with every fibre of his being, he wants to stay here.

But he knows he can't.

With a final, longing kiss, he steals back out into the corridor.

He washes quickly, guiltily, hoping to remove every trace of his father's scent.

Then he returns to his room - to his marital bed - and lies down next to Moomin.

When the troll slips an arm around his middle to cuddle him, Snufkin starts to cry again.

"Snufkin? What's the matter?"

He turns to press his teary face into white fur.

"I'm just so happy," he lies.


End file.
